1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupant restriction device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an occupant restriction device that is disposed in a lower portion of a dashboard of a vehicle in front of an occupant seat for alleviating an impact force imparted to knees of an occupant sitting on the occupant seat during a collision of the vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-217881 describes one example of a conventional occupant restriction device that comprises a knee protector made of thin sheet metal and installed in a dashboard of a vehicle in front of an occupant seat. More specifically, the knee protector disclosed in the above mentioned reference is inserted into the dashboard at a position approximately in front of left and right kneecaps of an occupant when the occupant sits on the occupant seat. With the knee protector of this conventional occupant restriction device, when the vehicle undergoes a front collision and the occupant moves forward due to inertia such that the occupant's kneecaps contact the dashboard, the knee protector is arranged to absorb impact energy to the occupant's kneecaps by deformably receiving the occupant's kneecaps.
Additionally, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-106013 describes another example of a conventional occupant restriction device having a pair of air bags each configured to deploy in a wedge shape between a dashboard and the left or right knee of an occupant. This conventional occupant restriction device prevents the kneecaps of the occupant from directly contacting the dashboard and the wedge shape of the air bags keeps the occupant's legs generally apart to disperse the loads acting on the occupant's femurs.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved occupant restriction device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.